<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possession Mom by Nocvelchick316</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362918">Possession Mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocvelchick316/pseuds/Nocvelchick316'>Nocvelchick316</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Goosebumps (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Possession, mother - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocvelchick316/pseuds/Nocvelchick316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own any of the names.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possession Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Carly Cassidy is about to save her own mother from being Possessed By a Dummy named Slappy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly Cassidy was 5'6', shoulder length brunette hair, hazel eyes, wearing under-wear, bra, pants, shirt, socks, shoes, she was riding her bicycle down the sidewalk after her cheer-leading practice at Salem Falls High School, She Lived In Salem Falls with her Divorcee Mother named Delia Cassidy, Her father had walked out on them when Carly was 3-years-old, Delia had been working to make ends meat for herself and Carly, On That Clear Sunny Morning, Carly was only a few blocks from her house, when she noticed a black suitcase like box was laying between two garbage cans, She stopped her bike, She put the bike break out, after getting off of her bike, she walked toward the black suitcase like box, she picked it up and was looking for a name tag, she couldn't find it, She opened the box and was surprised to see a doll inside the box.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I know what this is, It's a Ventriloquist Dummy, I remember reading about it in school", Carly said to herself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She decided to take it with her, she closed the black suitcase like box, she picked up the handle, she walked over to her bicycle, She put the Black Suitcase Like Box on the basket that was on her bicycle, she started riding toward her house, another hour later she arrived at the house, she put her bicycle in the garage, she took the black suitcase like box out of the bicycle basket, she carried it inside her house, She put the box on the couch in the living room, she saw her 5'10', shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing under-wear, bra, pants, shirt, 41-year-old Mother named Delia Cassidy, and started talking to her, not knowing, the clips on the black suitcase like box mysteriously opened, The Ventriloquist Dummy named Slappy slowly opened the black suitcase box lid, he saw Carly talking to Delia, he was looking at Delia, he started planning his next move.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That Night while Carly was in her bedroom sleeping, and Delia was in the master bedroom sleeping, the black suitcase box mysteriously opened again, Slappy got out of the box, he started walking up the stairs, down the hallway, toward Delia's master bedroom, He went inside the master bedroom, He walked toward the bed, he climbed up the bed, he started walking toward Delia, she was still sleeping in bed, he was looking at her, he put his hand on her forehead, closed his eyes, he raised his other hand,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh Great Power, Transfer My Soul into this vessel, I Beg of You, Let me not have to wrestle, Make it easy, make it fine, Let her body and soul be mine", Slappy said.</p><p>He continued chanting, until Delia started to stir, until she opened her eyes and saw the Ventriloquist Dummy laying on top of the bed that Carly had brought home with her, She picked it up after getting up, she took it back in it's black suitcase like box, and went back to bed, Slappy was angry about it, he started making another plan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Next Morning Carly ate breakfast, She went off to school, Leaving Delia alone in the house with Slappy,</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>